1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accident rescue tool, and, more particularly, to an accident rescue tool operable either as a sole unit or in conjunction with rescue tools for applying high magnitude push/pull forces.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well-known, a large number of vehicle accidents occur and due to the speeds of the vehicles and the strength of materials in automotive designs, they can result in one or more of the occupants of the vehicle being trapped inside of the vehicle wreckage.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, to Hurst, discloses one currently existing and used rescue tool known as the "JAWS OF LIFE". This rescue tool utilizes a pair of pivotally interconnected arms or jaws in conjunction with means for forcibly opening and closing the jaws by hydraulic, pneumatic, electrical or other means, so that when the jaws are applied to a wrecked vehicle, various parts thereof can be either pushed, pulled, divided or separated so that access to the interior of the vehicle is possible. The actuated force means to pivot the arms toward or away from one another, as desired, are incorporated in such tools.
Unfortunately, many vehicle accidents result in badly mangled or bent vehicle body portions and the vehicle driver usually has the steering wheel impacted against his body. This causes problems and difficulty in freeing the driver from the vehicle. Heretofore, known devices and/or other tools, such as crowbars and the like, have been used to remove a door, remove a wheel, or remove the car to present a more favorable attitude for use of the tools. The JAWS OF LIFE, while having a high degree of success in many accident situations, has encountered problems in use for badly mangled or disposed vehicles. This mangling and/or disposition of the vehicle very substantially affects the use of the tools and access to the vehicle occupants.
As shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,153, for example, a present method of operation of using the JAWS OF LIFE tool is to break open the windshield, if this has not already occurred, and utilize the hydraulically operated arms connected to chains to pull the steering and column through the windshield opening. It has been found that frequently the condition or position of the wrecked vehicle is such that the length of time required to move parts of the vehicle, and especially an impacted steering wheel, are time consuming and may require several steps or individual operations. It is also known that the previous device requires a point of attachment of one of the chains, that is the end of a chain, so that the tool can be activated in an appropriate manner.
One device which is intended to overcome these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,029, to Bertino. This tool consists of telescopic arms, a roller on a free end of one arm and a fixed roller on a free end of the other arm, where the arm combination is rigid in its use. This tool is adapted for support of two chains which are movably supported by and coactive with the rollers on the arm ends. Most importantly, as the chains are brought together, the operating means for doing so causes the arms to telescope and, in conjunction therewith, the chains move a component of the vehicle with respect thereto.
while the accident rescue tool of Bertino assists in overcoming some of the shortcomings found in utilizing the JAWS OF LIFE tool, it has been found that such a rescue tool oftentimes causes the front end of a vehicle to compact during operation rather than move the steering column. In addition, it has been found that utilization of the Bertino and other prior art devices oftentimes requires the skill of two or more people which also increases the time required for fulfilling the operation.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an accident rescue tool which minimizes the amount of time and manpower required for operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an accident rescue tool which minimizes compression of a vehicle front end during operation.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide an accident rescue tool which has the flexibility to accommodate use in varying positions on a vehicle.
These objectives and other features of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the following drawing.